Into the Night
by MiaMoore889
Summary: Danny Fenton has been trapped in his home since he was a baby, never allowed out or able to make friends he lives an isolated life of forever darkness. Until one day theres an accident that changes everything, and a goth girl who brings a little light.
1. Into the Night

**1/21/2010**

**AN~ Hey everyone here's my new story based off a novel I had written when I was 15. It wasn't published but I had written it hoping to teach about some things so I decided to adapt it to Danny Phantom. This will be an AU and Danny will become Danny Phantom so don't worry about that. You can't really write a Danny Phantom fanfic without him being Phantom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**This chapter was Beta(ed) by Cordria Thank you!**

**Into the Night**

It was an early summer morning when Maddie Fenton went into labor for her second child. It was also very much unexpected, seeing as her due date was still two and a half months away. Her two- year-old daughter was sitting in her highchair when the first contraction hit. Jazz, not understanding what was wrong**,** also began crying, but her tears were out of fear.

Jack, Maddie's husband, had been down in The Lablooking through old blueprints on a portal that he, Maddie, and a friend had built in college when he heard the cries from upstairs. Throwing everything to the side and grabbing the nearest weapon (a huge green gun, which looked as though it belonged on a tank but seemed like it was also made especially for his large frame) he quickly ran as fast as he could up the stairs to see what was going on.

"What's the matter, Maddie?!" heboomed**, **busting through to the kitchen.

"The… baby's coming" Maddie told him taking a deep breath as the small contraction ended.

"What?" was his dumbfounded response. His mouth hung agape for a minute while his brain processed that bit of information.

"The baby…" Maddie gasped out again trying desperately not to freak out, knowing it would do no good for her condition or for her daughter's.

"The baby?" Jack echoed still trying to get his brain up to speed then it clicked. "The baby!" He ran to Maddie, and then to Jazz, then back to Maddie**,** his hands flailing all around.

"Jack, go call the doctor. He needs to know." She told her husband in a soothing voice, laying a hand on his large arm to try to calm him down, praying he could get himself together enough to get her to the hospital safely.

"Right. Doctor. Call." Jack said then as though waking up and beinggiven pureenergy**, **he quickly ran out of the room in search of the phone calling out behind him**,** "I'm on it, Maddie!"

"Oh dear," Maddie muttered shaking her head disbelieving and turning to her two-year-old, who was still crying. "Come on, Jazzy, it's alright, don't cry. Mommy's okay. See?" Maddie said with a forced smile and with a little tickle to Jazz's chin the little girl was all smiles.

After a few moments of waiting very impatiently, Jack had finally got himself completely together packing a few things in a grocery bag and grabbing Jazz they made their way to the car and then to the hospital.

It was a long labor, 16 hours and the doctors were in and out of her room constantly, saying as many things as possible to calm down the parents after hearing that there was no way the labor could be stopped at this point and the baby would have to be delivered premature.

The baby, a boy, was born at 3:24 AM on July 17th. That morningwas the scariest thing that ever happened in Maddie's life. When the boy, they later named Danny, was born the first thing Maddie noticed was that he sounded nothing like when Jazz was born. Actually when he was born there was no sound, nothing coming from her baby boy at least. It felt like the whole world was crashing around her, her son, her beautiful baby boy, the baby boy she only caught a glimpse of, seeing his jet black hair and baby doll face, and his bluing skin.

She could hear the doctors and nurses she could see them rushing around she could hear the beep beep of her own heart monitor. But that was it there was no sound coming from her baby. She felt completely alone. Jack was in the waiting area with Jazz since the only family they had left was Maddie's sister, who lived too far away to come on such quick notice. The last thing Maddie heard before passing out from the stress was the quickening of her heart monitor.

Maddie didn't know how long she had been out for but when she awoke she could blurrily make out the very large orange blob next to her was her husband and the little light pink blob with orange pouring from the top in his huge hands was their daughter. Looking around the room some more she couldn't make out any kind of bassinet or incubator or anything that suggested a baby was just born.

"Oh God." Maddie sobbed**, ** "Please…tell me he's not…" Her voice died out and she started sobbing harder.

"No Maddie, he's not." Was all Jack said but Maddie could clearly hear the worry in his voice. Worry she had never heard in his voice before.

Feeling new fear gripping at her heart, she was about to ask what was wrong when a doctor came in.

"Oh good, you're awake." The doctor said as he strolled over to the foot of Maddie's bed. Maddie couldn't make out what his name was but could tell he was a tall thin man with light brown hair. Her eyesight had never been very good but usually she could see enough to get by without her contacts or specially-designed goggles.

"My son?" Maddie croaked out**,** not wanting to wait for her answers any longer.

"He's okay. He's pretty much stable now. We have him on a ventilator and fluids and we are running all the necessary protocols on him. He was born very premature so he will need to stay here for a while so that we can run more tests on him."

After that everything again started to fade away.

It had been nearly eight months since Danny's birth and for unknown reasons there had been many difficulties preventing him from being able to leave Amity Park Hospital. First it was his lungs not developing how they should when they should. The doctor's telling the Fenton's that their son will always be more prone to breathing problems, probably developing asthma and generally being sicklier than other children his age. But that wasn't even the worst of it they soon found out.

It was the day Danny was to finally come home they were all celebrating with his nurses and doctors and he was about to see the light of day for the first time in his short life. It would also be his last.

As they were carrying him across the parking lot and to the garage Danny started to cry, his cry was the most horrible sounding cry because unlike most babies Danny tended to only whimper or cry very softly, the doctors claiming it was due to his lungs that he automatically adapted himself to not cry too forcefully knowing that if he did he would have trouble breathing (The Fenton's were at first dubious asking how a baby could be that intelligent and the doctor's sensible reply was that Danny was displaying a very simple technique ever single living creature was born with and that was the instinct to survive. Danny himself may not truly understand but that didn't mean his brain wouldn't react just like a reflex without thought.)

So seeing their son cry like that was the first sign they knew something was very wrong and on closer inspection Maddie could see tiny blisters forming on his tiny nose. With a gasp Maddie quickly covered his face with the blanket that was already wrapped around him, and making sure the rest of him was covered as well she turned on her heel and all but ran back to the hospital Jack closely behind with a crying Jazz.

Danny was in the hospital another month after that incident. The doctor's diagnosing him with a rare genetic condition called Xeroderma Pigmentosum or simply known as XP. A condition in which a body cannot tolerate any type of sun exposure, if there is sun exposure the person will have irreversible damage done to their DNA and also can result in skin cancer, blindness, and death. According to statistics 40% of patients with a severe case, just as Danny has, only live to be about 20 years old.

The night the Fenton's finally were able to bring their son home was also the night they vowed to never let him outside again.

Over the next fifteen years the Fenton's found a way to adapt to Danny's conditions, having developed asthma at the young age of one and having many other allergies, the Fenton parents' had learned everything they possibly could. Putting their ghost obsession aside for the better part of five years they had fool **–**proofed their house to be a haven for their son. The windows were covered in a sun proof film and the darkest blackout curtains you could find. All made of synthetic fibers. Their whole house was covered in linoleum floors and was dusted more than once a day. It was completely allergy free. To avoid cross contamination they even had two refrigerators. One was for Danny's foods and the other was for the rest of the family.

After years of research on XP alongside their regular research of ghosts (they couldn't give up their jobs, they needed all the money they could get for their research and medical bills. Especially since every doctor visit had to be a house call which was not cheap) Jack and Maddie hadn't given up in their search for a cure. They knew they were smart enough to find one but there just seemed to be no hope. Even with no exposure Danny had such a severe sensitivity to not just sunlight but just about any type of light which was unheard of. So they had resorted to using the lowest wattage bulbs available and any time Danny came into the room they would most times end up having to turn them out and just light a candle instead. It would break their hearts to have to see their child wear sunglasses in the house because his beautiful clear blue eyes couldn't take the smallest bit of light.

What also broke their hearts was his lack of friends. The only person he had was Jazz and although she was a great older sister always trying to make sure Danny was happy she liked to have her life outside of what she claimed to be "The Dark Prison." She never brought any of her friends home and most of the time never even mentioned she had a brother.

Danny and Jazz had both been homeschooled up until Jazz was in the 6th grade and threw a fit because she wanted to live a normal life. Danny had been depressed for weeks after Jazz started at Amity Park Elementary, he understood why he couldn't go too but he missed his only friend. Over the years his depression seemed to worsen he would completely withdraw and lock himself in his lightless room with nothing but his radio playing softly by his head. They even resorted to taking Jazz out of school to be homeschooled again for her 7th grade year but that had failed and by the New Year she was back at normal school again.

As the years passed by there was just nothing anyone could really do to help the depressed Danny Fenton, but that was until Danny accidentally found a way to help himself.

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**~Mia**


	2. The Moonless Night

**Hi everyone! I wanted to get this out since the last chapter was more of an introduction that what the real story is like. I hope ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**This Chapter was Beta(ed) by Cordria.**

**Thank you, Cordria! **

**Chapter 2**

**The Moonless Night**

Danny Fenton was in his room trying to sleep but, as always,he was having the worst insomnia. He hated that he was expected to sleep at night when he felt the most awake. It was as though his condition made him nocturnal, kind of like a rat. He would much rather sleep during the day but of course, his parents wouldn't let him waste his day sleeping. Didn't they get that he wouldn't be wasting the day because the _night_ was still considered part of that particular day? It didn't matter anywaysbecause he always wound up falling asleep around sixin the morning and didn't wake up till well into the afternoon. He usually woke up around the same time his sister Jazz got home from school and then his mom would start teaching his lessons by the light of a few flickering candles, while his sister did her homework. He'd eat his breakfast or lunch depending on what he felt like; it all tasted the same anyway, and by "tasted the same" he meant _tasteless_.

After he finished his lessons he'd quickly finish his homework, go right back upstairs to his room, turn his radio on and read a book. Oddly enough, he could see perfectly, the less light there was the easier for him to see. He had figured out a long time ago that his XP wasn't what it should be. Most people with it could function almost normally, they just couldn't go out into direct sunlight. They could even go to _school._ Danny couldn't handle the simplest of light, he would never be able to go to school and he was almost certain that other people with XP could not see in the dark. Not only could Danny see great in the dark but apparently if the room was pitch black and he didn't have sunglasses covering his eyes, his eyes would appear to glow.

Danny had asked his parents why he was so different and the standard answer he received from his mom was always, "Because you're so special, Danny." That worked for a few years… then when Danny was older and that didn't work anymore his mother gave in and explained.

It happened before she even knew she was pregnant.

"One day," she had started, "while working in the lab on some ectoplasmic chemical, I can't really remember what it was supposed to do, just that it wasn't very stable…" She had sat down on his bed next to where he had been, her face illuminated by the flickering candle he had burning for her benefit.

"Your father had come bounding into the lab at top speed yelling about zombie hotdogs or something; well he startled me so bad I spilled the chemical all down the front of my shirt. I didn't think it had done any harm, most ectoplasmic materials don't react with humans.

"But then when you came along and we learned that you weren't fitting with the normal symptoms , we started running our own tests on your blood. We learned that the chemical had affected you, and we figured it was the extra sensitivity that you shouldn't be experiencing, but we really figured it out when we noticed your eyes glowing in the dark (that had shocked me so bad, the first time I noticed, that I nearly dropped you) the only way that could be possible is by ghostly means."

She had gone on to explain some of the research and tests they had performed. Every single test had always come out the same…there was no cure. Even if they did find a cure for the ectoplasm contamination he would still have XP, but he would at least be able to live somewhat normally.

He was doomed to live in forever darkness and what he really hated was that he didn't even know what he was missing out on. The only connection he had to the outside world was his family and it felt as though he never really saw anyone in his family anymore. If his mom wasn't teaching him she was down in the basement researching his condition or working on the stupid portal that would supposedly lead to a world of ghosts. Yeah right.

Danny had read so many books on ghosts, both fiction and nonfiction, and nothing was ever consistent enough to even come close to believable. It was all a bunch of stupidity. His parents had been working on the stupid portal for about eight years now and obviously if it hasn't worked yet it wasn't going to. He knew he was a bit pessimistic**, **but he was just being realistic. "Life sucks and then you die"- he heard that phrase somewhere and it stuck. It was all but the biography of his life.

His parents haveasked him if he's depressed and every time he gives them the "are you stupid" look. Although honestly? They probably couldn't see his look with his sunglasses almost always on. But still, what do they expect? He's been trapped inside since before he can remember, the only way he even knows what outside looks like is by pictures around the house and in books. He can't even see it on a computer or TV because the light irritates him-which is not normal even in the worst cases. The only reason the doctors can figure why he's like that is because of the chemicals his mom worked with while still pregnant with him. His life sucks.

Simply put: Yes he was depressed. Very, very depressed.

They tried to put him on antidepressants once. It didn't work out at all. Turns out he's allergic to not one but _three_ of the ingredients in the 'little happy pills'. Go figure.

So then they tried therapy.

It started off simple enough…

About three months ago his mom had called him down to meet someone. He had no idea what was going on because besides doctors he had never met anyone. Well besides his aunt, who really shouldn't count considering she only stayed fiveminutes before claiming claustrophobia from such a closed off house and that she needed to get back to the good old outdoors where she lives. So Danny went down to see who could possibly be in their house and he saw a young lady with red hair and a red dress.

"Danny, I'd like you to meet Penelope Spectra," Maddie told him with a smile looking at him expectantly, but when he didn't do anything she started indicating for him to say something, subtly of course.

"Hi**,**" he said, looking the lady up and down**, **trying to figure out what was going on.

"Danny, Miss Spectra has come here to talk with you. She helps children who need someone to talk to," his mom told him gently, like he was going to break. Which actually, now that he thinks about it, was pretty close to the truth, but at the time he didn't see it that way.

"What do you mean 'helps children'? And I'm not a child, " he insolently replied.

"Danny," Maddie began only to be interrupted by the red dress lady.

"Maddie don't worry I'll take care of everything you go on ahead and work while Danny and I have a chit chat,"Miss Spectra said with a little shooing motion. Maddie looked for a moment as though she would argue, but never having dealt with something like this before she reluctantly left the room, giving her son some privacy.

'_Chit chat'? Who does this lady think she is?_ Danny thought as his mom left the room and went down into the lab, leaving him alone with what's-her-name …'specter?'…he couldn't remember.

"So, Danny," she said in a too sweet voice, gracefully sitting down on the couch and crossing her long legs**,** "I hear you're allergic to just about everything, can't even go outside. That must be hard."

"I guess**,**" Danny replied, not even stepping any farther into the room.

"It must be terrible not having any friend to even talk to," She continued with a strange smile on her face.

"Um," Danny said, actually taking a step back.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" sheasked him, leaning into the arm of the couch and resting her chin in her palm.

"Uh," was his reply, unsure of what to really say.

"Oh come now, Danny, you must be _dying_ to share your feelings with someone. Those feelings, all _locked up inside_." _She has to be insane_. Danny didn't know what to say, and her emphasizing was just freaking him out. It was like she wanted to rub it in or something. She was actually anything _but_ helpful.

While caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Spectin-what's-her-face get up and cross the room to be right in front of him. That is, until she touched his shoulder. He jumped back so fast he fell over onto his butt and started scrambling back. Something about that touch left him feeling terrified inside. And to make matters worse his panic attack triggered an asthma attack.

Quickly Danny started backing away from Freaky-Spectal, putting himself right into a corner_, literally_. His inhaler was still up in his room and no spare in this room. He couldn't call out for help, and he could see the darkness getting steadily darker around his vision. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he blacked out now. The lady was just standing over him smiling and that was making everything worse, just proving she wasn't really there to help him but probably to hurt him. Seeing her face get closer and closer was not helping his situation, he tried to use the walls to push himself up. That didn't work out either and he just plopped right back down to the ground.

The lady was reaching a hand forward, his breathing so erratic he was getting almost no air at all, when he heard the front door open and in walked Jazz.

He should have felt relieved but if anything he felt more terror. What if the lady went to hurt Jazz next? So he pulled together all the strength he had left in his weak body and kicked out at the lady, hitting her right in the knee. Then he blacked out.

He later learned that after he kicked her, she had cried out and Jazz had comerunning in the room to see what was going on. Of course, her first concern was for her brother and she ran to get a spare inhaler and an epi-pen in case the first was useless. After getting him breathing again, she went to go get their parents**, **but when their mom had asked where Miss Spectra was, Jazz confusedly asked**,** "Who's Miss. Spectra?"

Their mom had answered**,** "The nice counselor who came to speak to Danny. What happened?"

Jazz had claimed that when she came in the room, Danny was the only one in there and no Spectra was in sight. She did say that she heard a female cry out in pain but after seeing her brother down for the count she forgot all about that. Of course when their dad heard the story he automatically cried out, "GHOST!"

His mom spent the rest of the night explaining how Spectra couldn't possibly be a ghost.

After that fiasco Danny had fought with his parents to never get another person like Spectra again. They had reluctantly agreed with his request, figuring that they would try harder to speak to him themselves. As a result Danny's social interactions were just about nonexistent, and he was planning on changing that.

It was a few weeks after the red lady when Danny really started thinking about everything. He knew that there was more out there but he didn't really know what to expect. All he knew of the outside world was secondhand. He knew what he read in books and what his family told him. He also knew a few things from his radio. Other than that he had to just wonder. He was tired of wondering.

He had been doing his own research for the past few months, looking through his parent's notes and trying to figure out their logic for some things. He knew they were only trying to keep him alive but there was one inconsistency that he couldn't stop thinking about, and it was probably the true reason for his insomnia tonight.

There was no moon tonight.

His parents had figured that since he wasallergic to the sun and considering his terrible reactions to anything brighter than a candle, he'd probably have even worse reactions to the moon. It didn't matter if it was full or almost gone he would still react badly because of the reflected rays of the sun.

So Danny had done his own research and figured out if there was no moon then he couldn't have a reaction to any reflected rays, but could still have a reaction to his normal allergies. He could prepare himself for that though. He had tried talking to his parents about this suggestion but, of course,they said they weren't willing to risk it. Who knew how his body would react? They didn't just mean the sun, or lack-there-of, but considered that his body had never been exposed to anything outside such as pollen, he would be more at risk to have a severe asthma attack or even go into anaphylactic shock.

Tonight, he was willing to risk it all. He was sick of being trapped inside; he wanted, more than anything, to just go outside for a few minutes. To really see the world and not just imagine it with pictures, he needed this. All week he had been checking the newspaper to see when the moon would be gone and tonight was the night. He just had to get out.

Danny softly got out of bed, throwing on a pair of synthetic material made to look like jeans and a synthetic nylon, black long-sleeved shirt (healways wore black, and not for a fashion statement but because anylighter color would reflect the light on him and hurt) threw on a black sweatshirt (also the fake itchy crap) and his tennis shoes. He grabbed his emergency inhaler, putting it in his big sweatshirt pocket so it would be easy to grab, then grabbed an epi-pen and stuck it in his pocket (he wanted to go out, but even he wasn't stupid enough to not be prepared for anything).

Putting his sunglasses on and throwing his hood up over his head (better safe than sorry), he quietly made his way downstairs. Grabbing his mom's keys off the counter, so he could get back in, he disabled the alarm and walked out the front door.

At first he was confused. He knew he wasn't outside because there was no way _this _could be outside. It was so dark even he couldn't see anything. Lifting his sunglasses up, he peaked out from under them and that's when he noticed the second door.

Of course, that's why every time his family came in there was never any light, how did he miss _th_at? He should have figured that one out years ago, but he just never gave it much thought.

After opening up the second door he went to put a foot out but hesitated. He didn't even realize he had his eyes closed and his heart was racing. He was scared. Taking a quick puff from his inhaler he stepped outside for the first time, and then slowly cracked one eye open and then the other. It was amazing.

To his left and right there was dark green grass, there was so much of it. Every _single _house had some. What surprised him the most was that it wasn't flat like tile flooring; it was coming out at him. As he walked closer,he could just make out individual pieces all coming together to make the one green lawn. Not willing to get too much closer,he began looking around more. After studying a tree, the sidewalk, a car, a motorcycle, and a few other things here and there (always staying clear of the street lights), he turned back to go home before it got to be too late, only to realize he had no clue which way home was. And to make matters worse, he forgot to bring a watch and it wasn't like he had a cell phone to check the time. Having no idea of the time, he started to worry about what would happen if the sun started to come up.

Right as he started panicking, turning every which way he tried to figure out what looked familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember. Taking another puff from his inhaler he picked a direction and started walking. He knew what his house looked like, and it definitely stood out, so he should be able to spot it easily enough, right? Well, not if you're going in the wrong direction. After another ten minutes or so of walking he started realizing that he really was in trouble, there were no buildings around where he lived.

The sign in front of the building announced that it was called Casper High, the school his sister attended**. **Looking around, there was no one in sight, or at least that's what he thought until he saw a dark figure in the parking lot of the school.

Forgetting all about his dilemma, he walked a bit nearer to the figure just making out that it was a girl, around his age, with black hair. She hadn't noticed him yet, completely absorbed with writing in a notebook. Walking even closer he could make out that the girl had a pretty face. Now only ten feet away, he could see the most amazing violet eyes. He couldn't stop staring. She was the first real girl his age he'd ever seen that wasn't his sister or a picture.

The girl, sensing someone there, suddenly looked up at Danny with a small gasp.

Danny, not knowing what to do, took a step back but still couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

The girl, having no problem voicing her opinion, said in a very sarcastic voice, "Can I help you?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, Danny quickly replied, "Yes."

The girl just stared at him as though he sprouted a second head.

"What's with the sunglasses?" she blurted out.

"Um…" Danny couldn't believe he was so tongue-tied. This is his chance to speak to a real girl and he was completely blowing it.

"Okay…" she said studying him more closely. "Nice clothes. I'm a Gothtoo."

"Uh…"_ Say you're not Goth,_Danny mentally scolded, but then another part was saying**, **_Yeah claim your Goth that gives you something in common and you'll become friends. _"Yeah."

"Yeah? Moody silent type, huh?" sheasked with a raise of one eyebrow. Danny wondered if he could do that too and vowed to try it when he got home. _When he got home!_

His dangerous situation making itself known,he was quick to blurt out the question most on his mind. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Huh?" she asked, a little taken aback, she got over it quickly and pulled a spiderlike phone from her pocket and checked the time. "5:43." She told him slipping it back into his pocket.

"Um… you don't happen to know what time the sun comes up…do you?" heasked**, **feeling like snakes were twisting in his stomach.

"Usually around six-ish give or take a few. Usually I'm not up at this time, wow you just went even paler than you were before. Are you alright?"

"No." Danny gasped out. He knew he shouldn't have left or at least done some Hansel and Gretel thing leaving a trail of breadcrumbs (or something without wheat). Now he was stuck outside, not anywhere near his sunless home and he had, at best, twentyminutes till he died of too much sun exposure. He began hyperventilating. Not caring about the girl any longer, he plopped onto the ground and hugged his knees to his chest as he began to cry.

**Next chapter will be in Sam's POV. I hope ya'll like it so far.**

**Please review and let me know what ya'll think.**

**~Mia**


	3. The Mysterious Boy

**Hi everyone! Just so ya'll know my first 2 chapters have been edited and Beta(ed), so they look and flow a lot better. I had added some important information to my second chapter so please go re read the beginning of that chapter before reading this one. **

**I hope ya'll like it!**

**Beta(ed) by Cordria—Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mysterious Boy**

Sam Manson was having one heck of a night. First off she had a fight with her parents, no surprise there, then she got into a fight with her best friend Tucker, and of course everything happens in threes, so _now_ she had a strange boy crying on the ground in front of her because she told him the time.

What was wrong with the world?

As usual**, **she had snuck out the house to go to a deserted area so she could write her poetry**, **and the only way you can write true Goth poetry is by getting into the right mindset. What better place than the than the dark deserted parking lot of the "school of terror"? She was really flowing until the boy came up to her.

He was so creepy just standing there. He was staring at her through ridiculously dark sunglasses, how could he see anything with those on when it's already so dark outside? His hood was up covering the majority of his hair and face. All she could make out was really pale cheeks and chin, and his hands were also ghostly white. He was pretty scary looking… which just went great with his Goth attire.

It would have been a whole lot better if he hadn't suddenly flipped out on her. He asked the time and when the sun supposedly comes up then just went to pieces. It was all very confusing and Sam was seriously starting to doubt his mental health, hoping he didn't flip into some mad mass murderer or something.

Even though she was a Gothand most people assumed that meant she didn't care about much but darkness and supernatural or whatever, she knew that wasn't true. If anything she cared too much, heck she'd been a vegetarian since she was eightyears old. Seeing this boy crying was no different than seeing a hurt animal to her and she knew she had to help him if she could.

She knelt down beside the boy and slowly brought a hand to his forearm in a comforting gesture. He didn't take kindly to that and jerked back, but calmed again after a moment.

"Are you okay?" Sam cautiously asked him.

"No," he said in a weak voice, as he wiped away tears, sounding as though it was the end of the world.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, getting less nervous the more he spoke. He had a nice voice, it was soft if a bit raspy but she liked that.

"I have to be home in-what is it now-like twenty minutes?" he said more to himself than to Sam.

"Okay…" Sam said, clearly having trouble understanding what the problem is. "So, why don't you just go home?"

"_Don't you think I would if I could_?" he snapped at her.

"Well then why can't you?" Sam saidback, not even bothering to try and sound friendly anymore.

"Because I don't know where the heck it is!" hethrewhis hands up like this should be the most obvious thing.

"You don't know where you live? You're kidding right?" Sam all but laughed out.

"No, I'm not kidding and it's not funny. I need to get home now."

"Fine, I'll help you if you want, but only because I can't stand to watch you cry any longer," shesaid with a slight roll of her eyes.

"How are you supposed to help me?" He asked her disbelievingly.

"Well what's your address? I've lived here for a year and know most of the streets already and if I don't I have my GPS in my phone," She told him,taking out her phone and waving it in her hand.

"Um, my address…" He said, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Seriously, what do you think I'm going to do-stalk you? Break in your house in the middle of the night and kill you?" She asked, getting more and more frustrated with this guy every second.

"No! That's not it at all!" He said, jumping to his feet trying to reassure her. "I just can't really remember it right now. Ugh… and I know it too!" He shouted out, pacing back and forth in front of her. "It's… uh… GOD! Why can't I remember it when I need it?"

"You seriously don't know your own address? Did you just move here? I mean I don't think I've seen you around school, it is a pretty small school and you look about my age."

"No, I'm not new and I don't go to your school. Just be quiet and let me think a minute," He said, putting a hand up to emphasize for her to stay quiet.

_This guy is definitely mental. _

"I know! You said that thing has a GPS that's the thing that shows you places on a map thing right?" he asked, looking hopeful for the first time. Or at least Sam thoughthe looked hopeful… it was kind of hard to tell with the hood and sunglasses.

Sam just gave him an odd look, _Everyone knows what a GPS is. Does this guy live in the Stone Age or something,___as she nodded her head in affirmation.

"So does that mean that thing can look up a location if it has a name?"

Again Sam just gave him a look.

"I guess that's a yes?" he askedand when she just continued staring, he went on, "Okay well can you look up 'Fenton Works'?"

"That weird house with the space ship on top?" she asked, recognizing the name.

"Yes!" he shouted, jumping up in excitement. "You know where it is?"

"Yeah, everyone does its kind of hard to miss," she told him,now completely sure he was insane.

"Great! Can you show me how to get there? And make it fast it's life or death that I get there before sun up."

"Uh huh," Sam said, but started walking in the direction of his supposed house anyway.

Looking at the boy she could see that he was clearly still worried. _He_ _probably has strict parents who wake up at the crack of dawn and will ground him for who knows how long for sneaking out. _

"How much longer till we get there?" Danny asked nervously,looking around him as though expecting someone to jump out at him.

"It's just down this street and then halfway down one other. It's not too far," she told him.

"What time is it?" he asked,still looking all around.

Sam looked to see and replied, "It's 5:56."

"Oh God," he muttered and pickedup his pace even more. To Sam he didn't seem very fast, she could easily outrun him in a race. She easily caught up with him and kept an even pace with him.

As they turned onto his street, about tenhouses from his, was when the sun had its first rays of light go through the dark sky. Danny noticing the instant it happened started muttering "Oh God, oh God, oh God." He said this over and over as he took off at a full run towards his house. Sam easily caught up and could see how terrified he was even with his head bent down low. His running was pure adrenaline with how fast he was going.

He ran up his stairs, fumbled in his pockets, got some keys out, dropped them, and had to pick them up. Then he had to search and find which key fit the lock while the whole time his hands were shaking uncontrollably, making it nearly impossible to get the key in the hole.

Sam watching this took pity on him and, grabbing the keys from his hands, easily recognized which was the house key and opened the door. The guy practically flew inside. Then she heard another door slam.

"Um," Sam said completely dazed. "Your keys?" she said, walking into the mini foyer between twodoors. _Odd._

"Just, uh, leave them or um, close that the other door," he instructed.

"Okay…" Sam said, doing as he asked. "Now what?"

The door in front of her opened and the boy's head peaked out, then his hand. "Just give them to me," he said. When she did he said a quick, "Thanks bye!" before closing the door.

"Well, that was weird." Sam said to herself, making her way home. That's when she realized she didn't even know his name.

MWMWMWMWMW

The next day at school, sitting in the classroom and waiting for the teacher, Sam was also waiting for her best friend, the Techno Geek, Tucker Foley to get to class.

The second Tucker sat down Sam, quickly explained what had happened only a few hours ago.

"You stayed up all night again?" Tuck asked as though that was the most important thing she had said.

"Oh my God, Tucker. Yes, I stayed up all night but that's not what I'm talking about!" she said, frustrated. "The guy, I want to know about the guy."

"Okay," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"Ugh, didn't you listen to anything I said?"

"Not really, I was checking my email on my new PDA," he said, showing her the PDA and telling her every little boring detail about it.

"Tucker," shesaid and he quickly put it away and looked at her expectantly. That was when their teacher, Mr. Lancer, came in.

She didn't get another chance to talk to Tucker until lunch time.

MWMWMWMWMWMW

Sam rushed to lunch, she didn't know why she had to know about the guy but it was something that just wouldn't leave her mind until she knew more. She always did like a good mystery.

Sam spotted Tucker the moment he walked outside and started to make his way over to their table. She was mentally trying to force him to go faster.

"Hey, Sam" he said, taking the seat opposite her.

"Hey," she replied, then after making sure no electronics were in sight and she had his full attention, she launched into retelling the story of last night.

"So?" she asked, when she was done and Tucker hadn't said anything.

"A guy living in Fenton Works?" he asked, looking thoughtful. "Well there have always been rumors and things about a guy but none of it was ever confirmed. The only person you could really ask is the Fenton's' daughter but she never answers any questions about her home or family."

"Tucker, can you be any more vague?" Sam asked sarcastically, feeling more intrigued by the second. "What are the rumors?"

"Sorry- well the rumors were that the Fenton's had had a second child, I don't know how long ago just that he would have been younger than Jazz. According to rumor, he was born premature and had to stay in the hospital for a while and then when they finally could take him home or after they took him home- I can't really remember how it went and there are so many different versions- anyway, whichever it was he apparently died. There has never been any sight of him since they left the hospital. The rumors are that he died at the house and the Fenton's are crazy-scientist-ghost-buster-type-people so they cremated the body in their own home (they have a lab in their home for dead things) and his ghost supposedly remains in the house.

"His _ghost_?" Sam asked, having difficulty believing any of the story. "He didn't look dead to me."

"I doubt it was the Fenton's kid, it was probably a cousin or something staying with them."

"No, I don't think so..."she replied, replaying the events of last night. The more she thought about it the more it kind of made sense, he didn't know the address…

But there was still that feeling of wanting to know more, because a part of her knew that he couldn't be just a cousin. Little things he'd said made it seem like he did live there. The mystery, to her, was still unsolved and just causing more questions.

"Well, if you want you can try and ask Jazz about it but I doubt she'd answer you. And if you did ask her what would you say? You saw a guy-that just may have been her long dead brother- at five in the morning wondering the streets. He was spazzing out and you had to help him home because he didn't know where he lived? You'll just get the guy into trouble. The one thing I know about Jazz is that she is all for rules."

"Yeah…" Sam said, trying to come up with something. "Maybe we should just go to the house and visit?"

"You're kidding right?" Tucker said with a nervous giggle.

"No, I'm not. How else can we really get answers? You said it yourself, Jazz doesn't answer questions and if I say anything I'll just get the guy in trouble. We'll have to just go to the house," Sam said, making up her mind. They'd go today right after school.

"Okay," Tucker said hesitatingly, knowing he really didn't have much of a choice. And besides what's the worst that could happen?

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Mia**


End file.
